Surveillance
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: Eren has an urge for privacy, but he can't even sleep without being watched. Desperate times require desperate measures. (RivEren)
1. Privacy Issues

**Surveillance**.

* * *

"Can't a guy get some _privacy_?"

"Not if that guy can turn into a giant mass of muscle in 10 seconds."

Well, Eren though, that probably should have brought about more easing than trouble, but still, he couldn't bring himself to think abuot these people as unfair. Or stupid. If he were Rivaille we would probably a lot more... worried. No, worried is probably a little too light. He'd be paranoid and angry and ready to strike at the slightest provocation. Even he didn't quite trust himself yet.

Seeing Rivaille's calm demeanor calmed him down a little. He seemed like a pretty reliable guy. But Eren couldn't help but wanting to pick a fight with him regardless.

"Yeah, but this is going overboard. Trust me a little, would you?"

He felt the warmth of Rivaille's back against his and his soft breathing as he spoke in his usual neutral tone.

"No way."

Eren swore he could feel the vibration of Rivaille's vocal cords echoing through his body like an electric impulse. It wasn't particularly annoying, but when you get to a point when you can even feel the other talking, you start to feel you need some distance. A lot, a lot of it.

"But stll... how about sleeping on the floor?" He ventured, even though he knew it could very well earn him a good beating.

Rivaille sighed in impatience. He too must have felt awkward, but said nothing.

"A bed like this is too small for two guys."

"Really? _Don't say_. Not my fault if you feel fat, newbie."

And then, sometimes, there were _those_ comments. Eren tried to hold back a giggle but in the dead of night any sound was loud and clear. Rivaille just scoffed and proceeded to move around a little. More like, a little too much.

"I'm falling off the bed, make more room or you'll sleep with the dogs tonight."

Rivaille's back was now completely leaning against his, Rivaille's feet on top of his own. It felt a little ticklish at first, but then there was a second movement. It was starting to get too hot under the blanket but he said nothing. In fact, he couldn't, even if he'd wanted to. Eren was frozen still, trying to get a hold of the situation as to why his body was... reacting, that way.

"A guy's got needs" He thought, trying to convince himself that this was completely normal due to the lack of intimacy he had been having recently.

"Corporal probably has needs as well."

He bit his tongue.

He tried to think about things that would cool down his libido but nothing worked, because every time he was busy with thought of gross, disproportionate female titans flirting with him, he was taken out of those lucid nightmares by Rivaille moving an inch closer. Tension wasn't the only thing growing by the minute.

Eren tried his best to stay away from him without falling out of bed, but now it even seemed like the Corporal was doing it on purpose. He slapped himself mentally for such a retarded thought.

For a moment there was no movement, no sound but their breathing and the wind blowing through the trees outside. Eren hoped he would manage to fall asleep as long as he kept both his hands under the pillow and not elsewhere.

"Geez," Rivaille sighed in exasperation, moving closer, "do you have to be so freaking _huge_?"

Eren was in such distress and dispair that his only reaction was to let out an inaudible and sour laugh.

"Well, next to you anyone would seem like a titan."

He was really looking forward that beating. Maybe that would ease his rampant erection. But instead of getting angry let out yet another hopeless sigh.

"Just go to sleep before I kick you back to your cell."

A few minutes past in silence with Eren holding his hardened organ in his hand like trying to hold back a savage beast and wondering if Rivaille was finally asleep.

"Corporal?"

No response.

Against his better judgement, Eren began to give himself the pleasure he had been deprived from these past few days, in short, slot strokes. He felt his breathing getting a bit louder, and used his free hand to cover his mouth. He tried to convince himself the Corporal was sound asleep.

When he felt he was about to finish, he stopped abruptly. He took a deep breath, his hand still pressed tightly around his cock, moist by sweat and other fluids. He tried to think straight and calm down, turning his head back to make sure Rivaille was still asleep. It somehow felt wrong, not the act of touching himself laying on the same bad as he, but to come with his back leaning against his and without permission.

It crossed his mind that he might be awake.

"Corporal?" This time the question was in a begging tone. Begging for him to be aslept, or maybe to help him finish? He shoke his head in disapproval for his degenerate thoughts.

No response. Eren stared at the back of his neck for a few seconds.

"Corporal, are you awake?"

Absolute silence.

Slowly, in an almost clandestine manner, Eren turned around, facing the Corporal's back, leaving half of his body hanging at the side of the bed, but feeling slightly less guilty now that he was not touching his superior in any way. Facing Rivaille's back, the soft, slow stroking began again. He couldn't stop looking at the Corporal's back, expecting, hoping he would turn around at any minute. The motion became faster, more violent, as his member seemed to get even harder. He tried to muffle his moans by pressing his face against the pillow but still staring at Rivaille.

What would the Corporal do if he woke up and found him in this position? Would he drag him by the hair back into the cell, would he order his execution? Or would he help him?

This thought, although irrational, flicked a switch inside his mind, but before he could stop himself again, he felt his vision darken and a shiver down his spine. Even using all his self-control, he could not hide the spasms of his endless orgasm. It felt like making up for lost time. He was trembling irremediably, too much, breathing too hard, unable to hold back his peak of pleasure.

And then Rivaille decided, awake or not, with a grunt, that he needed more space on the bed, moving his body a few inches back, touching Eren's sensitive spot at the very point in which it was more vulnerable. Eren came hard and remorselessly, biting his hand to mute his moans burying his head in the pillow. He was done.

"He-heichou...?" he whimpered in a soft voice, not knowing if it was to find out if he was awake or making him the object of his desire.

* * *

About the continuation: You can choose to read Side A for more RivEren action, at your own risk.  
Or Side B for hilarious fatality.

Notes: I choose Rivaille instead of Levi for _Rivai_ (now, that's a tongue-twister, but he can twist my tongue anyway :hearts: ) because I like long names... and other things.

Hope you enjoy! It's been a while since last time I wrote anything so I might be a little rusty, you're welcome to leave some feedback.


	2. Side A

**Surveillance**.

Side A

* * *

"You better not have stained my clothes or I'll beat you to death."

God. Fucking. _Damn it._

Eren was at loss of words. But what could be said, anyway? Some sort of excuse, or pretend nothing had happened?

"What, did you bite your tongue while you were coming against me, you filthy brat?"

Rivaille touched his back to check if it was still clean, slightly touching Eren's cock, making him moan against his will.

"Wasn't that enough or what? You're truly lewd." He touched his back a little more. "Lucky for you it seems you kept it all inside your pants."

"I have needs" he whispered the only thing he could think of, the only excuse, invalid as it was. Rivailled seemed to snap at this and turned around harshly.

"What, you think you're the only one? That the rest of us are sort of saints or something?"

This sounded somehow sympathetic until Eren felt his hair being pulled back violently.

"And you don't see me jerking off on my comrades' backs, do you?"

Eren thought about apologizing but that would only make it worse.

"Can't say anything? Let me see that tongue of yours" Rivaille forcefully opened Eren's mouth even thought it was nearly impossible to see anything in that pitch-black darkness. "Well, you seem more than fine. Punishment is in order, then."

Rivaille pulled his hair in a savage manner, dragging him down the blankets, down to his hips. He heard the rustle of clothing being taken off and something warm and hard pressed against his face.

At first, he was reluctant to do that sort of thing. He himself had never experience something like that being done to him. But he remembered disturbing Rivaille's sleep with his needy antics and how unbelievable good it felt to come against his back, and he began to give in.

He swallowed Rivaille's cock slowly, but upon realizing there wasn't any resistance on his part, Rivaille shoved it down his throat in a powerful motion. Eren nearly chocked, not able to swallow his own saliva it started to overflow down the corners of his mouth as Rivaille pulled his hair back and forth. Eren was still in shock, unable to believe this was really happening. He could hear the Corporal groaning softly, unlike ever before.

Eren began to stroke his own organ, still sensitive and wet, and moaned with Rivaille's dick inside his mouth. Rivaille smirked.

"How indecent." He said in a calm voice.

"Says the one with his cock in my mouth" thought Eren, and decided to make things even. He started to move his head himself faster, almost furiously, with one hand around his manhood and the other on Rivaille's ass, pushing him forward. Finally, Rivaille began to moan for real against his pillow, pulling Eren's hair with such strenght he felt he was going to rip his scalp off.

And then, with a single motion of his hips, completely inside of Eren's mouth, he came. Eren tried to take it out immediately but Rivaille made sure he couldn't, pressing his face firmly against his crotch. After a few more slower motions, he told Eren,

"You better swallow it and not leave a mess, if you don't want to find out what real punishment is like."

Maybe next time, Eren thought, and obeyed his superior.

* * *

Notes: I choose Rivaille instead of Levi for _Rivai_ (now, that's a tongue-twister, but he can twist my tongue anyway :hearts: ) because I like long names... and other things.

Hope you enjoy! It's been a while since last time I wrote anything so I might be a little rusty, you're welcome to leave some feedback.

I had a lot of fun writing this while I was at work (don't tell my boss, she'll kill me, in a not-nice-Rivaille-style), I was writing so fast my hand hurt! (I was just _writing_, I swear to God.)


	3. Side B

**Surveillance**.

Side B

* * *

But Rivaille didn't move a single muscle the rest of the time Eren managed to stay awake. He thought about changing his clothes, but that would arise suspicions.

So he just stayed there, still, staring at Rivaille's back, hearing him breath so calmly, his clothes all wet and dirty, not even noticing when sleep came upon him.

Rivaille wasn't there when he woke up next morning. He took his time to get changed and went down stairs to the dinning room.

"Good morning, Eren!" Hani greeted him energically, and invited him to have breakfast with her. "Did you sleep well?" Eren nodded softly. "I thought Rivaille would keep you awake, he's a rather restless sleeper." Eren felt something heavy in his stomach.

"Well, he seemed to be sleeping pretty heavily last night" He said, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"Ooh, I guess he didn't want to bother you, then. But he tends to wake up with the slightest movement or sound."

Eren's face lost all color. He apologized, saying he wasn't feeling well, and hurried to leave the room before Rivaille showed up.

He bumped into him by the entrance. He blushed in embarrassment and looking at his feet, he excused himself before Rivaille pulled him by the arm and growled too his ear,

"Don't think this will go unpunished. Tonight I will show you some _discipline_." And pushing Eren back on his way he went on to have breakfast with Hanji.

* * *

Notes: I choose Rivaille instead of Levi for _Rivai_ (now, that's a tongue-twister, but he can twist my tongue anyway :hearts: ) because I like long names... and other things.

Hope you enjoy! It's been a while since last time I wrote anything so I might be a little rusty, you're welcome to leave some feedback.

I hope you got a good laugh at Eren's distress. His suffering will be totally worth it.


End file.
